Nyrevin
Nyrevin *Name(s): Nyrevin, Nai'i, Aneba, She of Silent Wings *Titles: Mistress of Death, Queen of Winter, Mistress of Rebirth, Lady of the Peaceful Realms, the Raven, the Dark Lady, The Black Lady *Alignment: TN *Portfolio: Death, Birth, Rebirth, Winter, Entropy, the Life Cycle, Balance *Domains: Repose, Purification, Liberation, Protection *Realm: The Spirit Realms *Patron of the Nissians/Takai, the Dead, and those who deal with death such as undertakers. *Cleric Training: Clerics of Nyrevin are taken from all walks of life. They either undertake the training out of simple worship or devotion or respect, or they hear her call within them, or they have witnessed an event where many died. Either way, they are put through many rigors and taught the precepts of balance, of life, death, and rebirth, through example if need be. Often, they are forced into a near-death situation where they must focus and persevere. Eventually, they have no fear of death, and many even look forward to the day when they are brought into the embrace of their goddess. For the most part, her clerics are passive, presiding over funerals or easing passage, and doing general cleric things such as healing, though they only heal those that they feel 'should' be healed, the conditions of which appear to be up to the cleric. They are militant against undead, however, and will attack any undead or similar unauthorized immortal beings. There is, however, an even more militant branch known as the Reapers. These reapers are hunters of abberance, of those who would or have removed themselves from the cycle of life. Sometimes, these are innocent people who simply were raised too many times (Nyrevin doesnt mind if souls are brought back from the dead once or twice, but too many times and she starts to become upset), souls who have used strange means to extend themselves past their natural lifespans, and in particular those using blight or other unholy magics to prevent death or to prevent the rest of others. Necromancers and Intelligent undead are the most-often hunted ones. *Worshippers: The Takai worship her, as she is their Patron goddess and most of them live in her realm (Living in the afterlife does give them an odd view of death). As she is a major god, many cultures around the world pay homage to her in some way. She is especially revered in Pastao, alongside her younger sister, the God of Peace Doeli. Some asassins worship her (though most mainly worship Markus or Niatha Moraven if anybody), and she is frequently prayed to during funerals and the anniversaries of someone's death. Philosophy The cycle of life must continue. All will die, and all will be reborn, and the world will be balanced. This balance is inevitable, and those who seek to avoid the cycle by existing aberrantly beyond with false immortality it will be forced back in, with words or blade. Prayers: Prayers to Nyrevin are typically melodic and poetic, usually using dark imagery or references to death or inevitability. Other imagery, such as paradise or concepts such as rest or rebirth are also utilized. She is often asked to make sure that a loved one is happy, or to give them a message, or similar things. It is considered wrong to ask her to kill someone specific. She is not the god of assasins, and will take them when its their time. Rites Rites to Nyrevin typically are funerary or remembrance rites, designed to ease the passing of the dead or to keep them alive in the hearts of their kin. Sometimes, though, these rites include calling out to lost souls that somehow lost their way and never made it to the spirit realms, or were snatched out of her grasp by the foul Ferith-Null, or simply linger. Exorcisms often fall into the domain of her clergy, though its focused less on removing the haunting presence and more on helping them go to the Spirit Realm where they belong. Attitudes (Good and Bad) Good: * Death *Cycles * Entropy * Rebirth *Decay followed by Rebirth or Regeneration Gods Allied: Istara (because creation is an invention inherently needing balance), Mirael (Because she deals with fate and memory), Doeli (because she is Peace... and technically Nyrevin's younger sister). Bad: *Immortality * Undeath *Resistance to Death * Decay without hope of rebirth * Gods Hated: Ferith-Null and Tak-Atun. She is fairly ambivilent about the other Blight Dukes, but the lord of Undeath and the Lord of Corruption upset her, though ironically enough Duke Null respects her opinions and strives to communicate politely with her. Her sister Alyssa angers her as well because of her emphasis on immortality and life. Symbols A red rose on a black background (or a black rose on a white background) with five pale blue or white dots arranged in a hexagon around it, representing the 5 tears representing seeds of rebirth: Sadness, Forgiveness, Regret, Joy, Relief. Known Relics: ??? Favored Weapon Her weapon is the Scythe, to harvest the souls when it is their time to return beneath her wings Favored Appearance: She often appears as a person of the viewer's race or a human, with simple if elegant clothes. When in a human or suitable form, her hair hair is very long, and dark like the wing of a raven. Her eyes are either absent or not visible, or incredibly and unbearably deep. However, she can appear as anything, both beautiful and terrible. She appropriates whatever imagery is suitable to that species or significant to that culture or person. Her Most multipurpose form, is that of a great Raven with huge wings that beat silently and wrap around mortals, engulfing them in softness and comfort as they drift into her embrace. In this form, her eyes are as deep pools of blackest black, sad and knowing and unknowable. Nissians claim that this is her favored form, and the reason for their own birdlike appearance. Whatever form she takes, it is typically either comforting to the viewer or what the viewer is expecting as they die. Personality: Nyrevin is a merciful, if inevitable, goddess. She is very welcoming to all who die, all souls, no matter what they did in life, are welcome in her realm. She does not believe in punishment or endless reward, only rest and peace and eventual rebirth. She serenely, caringly, and sometimes sternly, oversees her vast realm from the throne room of her palace, granting audience to spirits who wish it, and sometimes passports to travel from her realm to other planes, though she is loathe to allow spirits to leave her realm in any way aside from the usual methods of rebirth. She hates necromancers and the undead and those who aid them, but her grudge ends at their death and entry into her realm. In fact, she attempts to redeem and purify them, returning them to the cycle. There are very few she considers beyond her power to redeem - she is an incredibly powerful goddess after all. She tries to stay out of politics, both mortal and immortal, and is typically diplomatic but stubborn in her dealings.